


I Do Adore

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Out of Character, but its okay :), they're also cookie/human hybrids, they're like still stuck in that honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: Millennial Tree loves the Dark Enchantress. That's it. I cannot change this.





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Any rude comments and/or anti-het comments will be yeeted from here, I don't have time for that shit
> 
> super sorry this is rushed and super late I didn't realize DE's birthday was on the 30th of April at the time and fjkfkjfjfjkfs she's my second favorite legendary
> 
> sowwy ;w;
> 
> also, I do a roleplay with a good friend of mine and this takes place in the same universe

"I'm hoping this 'surprise' you're leading me to is worth the blindfold."

 

His warm hands gently guide you into a direction, "Don't worry dear," He spoke softly, "If you don't like it, you have full rights to curse me again." You playfully cackled, _Nah, that wouldn't be worth it. Not really._

 

As much as you'd hate to admit it, being constantly busy fixing your wrongdoings does make you a bit anxious when you aren't doing any fixing for one _second_. The only reason you hadn't burned out was his annoying need to remind you every day that all people need self-care. Even 'great and powerful' people like yourself.

 

 _"You need a break, love,"_ He would whisper in your ears, _"I think you deserve it."_

 

So here you were. Spending time with the man you cursed so long ago. Still, sometimes you question why. Why was he so willing to forgive you? Why does he still continue to follow you around as he did all those centuries ago? Why is he so adamant on caring for you, even when his own protector, (someone that you've even taken away from him at a time of his slumber), advised him to not do so otherwise?

 

Yet he still trusts you. He trusts that you'll change for the better. And you trust him with guiding you in the process, (although you'll never admit it to anyone, not even Pomegranate).

 

"Alright, dear. Blindfold off."

 

You eagerly pulled the violet blindfold off, your eyes widening at the sight. Far in an empty plain, two trees grew beside each other with their branches carefully and naturally bending into place, intertwining at the endpoints to create a heart shape. Under that, a picnic basket as well as a cake protected in a glass display, and two empty glasses, and a pretty pattern blanket under it all. These glasses looked like wine glasses but knowing the Millennial Tree, he probably brought along lemonade to drink. He never really could stand the taste of wine...

 

"Oh my god," You chuckled, your hand hovering close to your mouth, but not actually covering it, "Millie, this all looks so amazing...!" 

 

He smiles, relieved, "I'd sure hope so! I worked hard forces to get everything as perfect as I could! I even got locals at Strawberry Square to bake you the best cake they could. I can't really bake well, so, you know..."

 

The fluttering in your chest seems to be getting harder to ignore, you went on your tiptoes to give him a small peck on the cheek. His face grew warmer as he giggled, quickly giving you a small squeeze before letting you go and speaking again, "There's a festival going on that was supposed to end yesterday, but I was able to convince everyone to continue on for one more day. I'd really love to spend time with you there."

 

"You're really pushing this day to be for me, huh?"

 

"What can I say, Chanty? It's your birthday. I have to make things perfect for a perfect lady's day."

 

You blushed, playful and carefully pulling him to the picnic he set up, "Well then! What're we waiting for? Let's dine so I can beat a kid at the carnival games!"

 

A perfect day for a perfect lady, with her perfect man.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @dearest-starboy
> 
> I had fun with writing this! I love my old legendaries! <3


End file.
